8 pecados
by luxx
Summary: Y si cada uno te acerca un poco más al infierno, Draco Malfoy está condenado. Slash. HP/DM


_Este es un fic Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy. Lo sé, lo sé, esto no es propio de mi... pero esta es la respuesta a una petición que viene de muy largo y a la que siempre me había negado. Nunca he escrito nada parecido y no sé muy bien como hacerlo: perdonadme las fans de esta pareja. Hice lo que pude:)_

_Así que... feliz cumpleaños Jill-chan_

_Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Más quisiera..._

**_o0o 8 PECADOS o0o_**

**UNO: LA ****SOBERBIA**

Todo el mundo sabe que no existen las verdades absolutas y que todo depende, siempre, del color del cristal con el que se mire. El pastel de calabaza no es sabroso ni empalagoso ni demasiado dulce: o te gusta o no te gusta. El Quidditch puede ser aburrido o el deporte más apasionante del mundo mundial dependiendo de cómo lo sientas. Y los colores rojo y dorado pueden ser eso, colores, o una filosofía de vida si perteneces a Gryffindor.

Pero si hay algo en lo que todo el mundo coincide -hasta Millicent Bullstrode, que es totalmente miope y se niega a usar gafas - es que Draco Malfoy es el chico más sexy del colegio y, probablemente, de toda Escocia.

Y si hay alguien que tiene claro que Draco Malfoy es sexy, ese es Draco Malfoy. No tiene que mirar las caras de admiración y deseo de sus compañeras porque sabe que le miran con admiración y deseo. Y a él le encanta que le admiren, le encanta que le hagan la pelota aunque no sería propio de él reconocer que hay algo que le apasiona. Quizá sea Slytherin hasta la médula pero tiene el orgullo de un león.

Así que prefiere pasearse por el colegio con la cabeza bien alta y sus eternos guardaespaldas pisándole los talones, haciendo como que no escucha las risitas y los cuchicheos de las niñas y regalando medias sonrisas ladeadas cuando considera que alguna es merecedora de sus atenciones. Y entonces, en ese momento en que la elegida se da cuenta de lo que eso significa, le encanta comprobar su reacción. Le gusta ver cómo en un primer momento abre los ojos, sorprendida y cómo poco a poco el brillo del entendimiento se apodera de sus ojos. A veces tiembla ligeramente y entonces Draco sabe que tendrá que ser un poco más paciente y delicado si quiere, finalmente, llevársela a la cama.

Y entonces se abre el telón y Draco Malfoy empieza su sublime actuación: la colma de atenciones y la convence – sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, claro - de que nunca había sentido nada tan fuerte por nadie, que por primera vez se plantea atarse en una relación seria. Cuando la chica se siente la más afortunada de la tierra, cuando cree que el príncipe de Slytherin ha sucumbido a sus encantos, accede a encontrarse con él en la Sala de los Menesteres. Una semana, dos a lo sumo, después de aquella primera sonrisa ladeada. Draco se acuesta con ella, una sola vez – nunca, jamás, ha repetido – como en un ritual banal que carece de importancia para él y que no supone más placer que el cerrar con broche de oro su nueva victoria. Y después, justo después, corta con ella y ese es su otro momento favorito. Cuando la chica se da cuenta de que está a punto de perderlo y el miedo se apodera de su cara y tiembla, y pega puñetazos gritando que es un egocéntrico y que nunca podrá querer a nadie que no sea él mismo.

Draco, mientras tanto, se abrocha el puño de su impecable camisa delante del espejo y se coloca el nudo de la corbata con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

- Lo superarás – sentencia siempre antes de abandonar la habitación.

En el fondo, Draco sabe que tardarán mucho, mucho en superarlo si es que lo hacen y que es cierto, él nunca podrá amar a nadie.

A Draco no lo educaron para amar, sino para saber elegir. A una bruja de sangre limpia, de conducta intachable y con un largo árbol genealógico sin quemaduras. A alguien, en definitiva, acorde con su posición.

Pero él sabe que jamás podrá encontrar a nadie que le satisfaga porque no hay una sola mujer en todo el mundo mágico que le llegue ni a la suela del carísimo zapato de piel italiana. Ni a la altura de su estatus, ni a la de su belleza, ni a la de sus tropecientos trillones de galeones.

Draco tiene dinero, contactos y una posición privilegiada. Y qué demonios, es un Malfoy. ¿Qué podría faltarle?

**DOS: LA IRA**

Si hay una característica que defina a todo mago sangrepura que se precie, esa es la templanza. O la frialdad, como se suele interpretar visto desde fuera. Un mago de cierto linaje puede enfadarse, claro, puede temblar de rabia hasta lo más profundo de su ser pero nunca, jamás lo manifestará más allá de lo que las normas sociales consideren como "bien visto".

Y si hay un apellido que sugiera sangre pura y linaje, ese es el apellido Malfoy.

Si haces enfadar a un Malfoy sus ojos se cerrarán hasta convertirse en dos rendijas plateadas pero nunca perderá esa sonrisa ladeada y arrogante que, sin necesidad de decir nada más, te hace saber que estás muerto. Y entonces te das cuenta de que más te vale dormir con un ojo abierto porque los Malfoy son como serpientes: silenciosos e imprevisibles pero con una mordedura letal.

Por eso, el que un mago con un cierto status pierda los papeles es un hecho insólito, pero si el que pierde los papeles es el heredero de los Malfoy, es indicativo de que el mundo se va a acabar pronto. Por eso no es normal que a Draco Malfoy le hayan dado ganas de destrozar cosas cuando ha visto a Harry Potter salir del colegio acompañado por esa Ravenclaw.

Es sábado de febrero -catorce, para mas señas- y toca excursión a Hogsmeade. Pero Draco tiene planes mejores. Lleva semanas trabajándose a una Huffie de cuarto y ya está cansado de cortejo. No le hace falta recurrir a la última carta - llevarla a la fiesta de San Valentín del salón de té de Madame Pudipié - porque la chica ya ha accedido a quedar con él en la Sala de los Menesteres, aprovechando que el colegio está prácticamente vacío. Draco acude a la cita con paso presuroso - algo extraño en él, pero es que hoy está siendo un día extraño - y llega a la séptima planta antes que la chica. Ansioso, empieza a pasearse por la habitación de un lado a otro, enfadándose por momentos por ser incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Potter. Intenta recordar algo sobre la chica que iba con él, intenta pensar si en algún momento tuvo una cita con ella o pensó que era atractiva. Pero no, no recuerda nada y ni siquiera sabe su nombre. Piensa que quizá sea la propia visión de Potter la que ha conseguido enervarlo – él es el único que hasta ahora ha estado cerca de sacarle de sus casillas- pero no le parece una justificación. No para el hecho de que la sangre le esté hirviendo y no sea capaz de parar quieto más de dos segundos.

Oye unos tímidos golpes en la puerta y a la chica apenas le da tiempo a entrar en la Sala - acondicionada como un enorme dormitorio con los colores de Slytherin – antes de que Draco se abalance sobre ella, sediento de respuestas. La besa como si fuera una cantimplora de agua en el desierto, como si quisiera sorberle el alma. La besa con furia, demasiada, como si ella fuera la culpable de que él no esté sintiendo absolutamente nada al tocarla. ¿Dónde está el placer por el triunfo, dónde la sensación de dominio infinito? Y cuando la chica le acaricia el pecho Draco salta como electrocutado porque una imagen muy distinta se ha formado en su cabeza. Porque de repente ha visto muy claro que desearía que fueran otras manos las que le estuvieran tocando.

Draco no lo soporta y ante la atónita mirada de la Hufflepuff se pone a patear todo lo que encuentra a su paso: almohadones, un candelabro, una mesita de té. No se da cuenta de que no está solo ni de que se está triturando los dedos de los pies.

Y esto es especialmente inusual por dos razones. Una, porque un Malfoy jamás se deja llevar por la ira. Y otra, porque no debería molestarle ver a Harry Potter con otra.

**TRES: LA ENVIDIA**

Draco Malfoy nunca ha envidiado a nadie. Draco Malfoy ES el centro de las envidias de los demás. Está seguro de que si todos le odian es porque ansían ser como él: hermosos, inteligentes, poderosos. Sabe que todos desean su dinero y su facilidad para conseguir mujeres. Hasta en la revista "Corazón de Bruja" le han puesto a la cabeza de la lista de los "50 solteros de oro del mundo mágico". No tiene más que formular un deseo en voz alta para que todos los que están a su alrededor pierdan el culo para satisfacerle. Es un Malfoy y los Malfoy consiguen todo lo que se proponen. ¿Qué podría desear de los otros si él tiene todo lo que quiere?

Por eso, Draco no sabe cómo actuar ahora que, por una vez, envidia a alguien. Y lo más desconcertante es que los objetos de su envidia son Weasel y la sangresucia. Draco los odia con todas sus fuerzas porque comparten confidencias con Harry Potter, porque lo tocan y respiran su mismo aire. Si hace un mes le hubieran dicho que en algún momento de su vida envidiaría a esos dos perdedores por la relación que mantienen con Potter, el niño bonito de Dumbledore, el que mandó a su padre a Azkabán, Draco se habría echado a reír hasta quedarse sin fuerzas o, más probablemente, le habría echado una maldición imperdonable al que se hubiera atrevido a decir semejante desfachatez.

Pero eso fue antes de darse cuenta de que no puede dejar de pensar en él. Continuamente, de forma tan obsesiva que se cuela en su mente por más que lo intente evitar. Y no son pensamientos de venganza, como antes. No son imágenes en las que le tortura de mil y una formas diferentes, en las que él le suplica que se apiade de él y lo mate rápido ni en las que observa con una sonrisa de triunfo cómo tiembla antes de ser besado por un dementor.

Ahora, en sus pensamientos, Draco es el dementor. No puede dejar de fijarse en que tiene un bonito culo cuando se le marca con la túnica de Quidditch, en que ese aire de despiste permanente le hace tremendamente sexy y en que sería capaz de matar a puñetazos a quien se atreviera a tocarlo. Piensa en que cuando él le desafía en los pasillos, camino del aula de Pociones, le gustaría encerrarlo en una mazmorra y obligarlo a besarle hasta que dejara de sentir los labios. Potter se cuela hasta en sus sueños y ya hace semanas que Draco se despierta sobresaltado, sudoroso, con la respiración agitada y una incómoda humedad en los pantalones del pijama.

Se está volviendo loco, no tiene ninguna duda. Tiene que ser una especie de complot, un castigo del Señor tenebroso a su padre por haber fallado en su último encargo. Pero, loco y todo, envidia a todos los Gryffindor, envidia a cualquier persona que pueda pedirle una cita a Potter porque él no puede. Él es un chico, por Dios, un Malfoy, el hijo de un mortífago y Harry Potter es su mayor enemigo, la persona a la que debería odiar en vez de desear besar hasta quedarse sin aire. Lucius Malfoy ordenaría que apalearan a su primogénito hasta la muerte si sospechara que está fantaseando continuamente con tirarse a Harry Potter en vez de pensar en cómo satisfacer al Señor Tenebroso o buscar a una chica digna de su buen nombre. O lo que es peor, lo desheredaría.

Pero ahí está, en la oscuridad, pensando que todo ese asunto de la guerra y la pureza de la sangre no tiene mucho sentido y deseando que él se ría despreocupadamente con sus historias como hace con Weasel o que o mire con el cariño con el que mira a Granger. Porque algo le dice que si Harry Potter te mira con esos ojos verdes te debes de sentir de una forma muy diferente a como se siente él cuando todos a su alrededor le miran con respeto, con admiración, con miedo. Te debes sentir como si todo a tu alrededor hubiera desaparecido y tú fueras el único ser sobre la faz de la tierra.

Por eso, no sabe como comportarse ahora que, por una vez, desea algo que no puede conseguir.

**CUATRO: LA GULA**

Un Malfoy no come por capricho: come para sobrevivir y, como mucho, para alternar en sociedad. Come lo imprescindible para seguir manteniendo sus constantes vitales porque no es necesario más. Por eso son altos y esbeltos, por eso sus cuerpos parecen esculpidos a cincel por un artista sublime.

Y eso no significa que coman mal. Comen poco, pero cuando lo hacen, sólo los más selectos alimentos son dignos de sus delicados paladares. Comer es un arte equiparable a la música, la pintura o la escultura y, como las demás artes, los Malfoy la dominan.

Cuando Draco está en Hogwarts, esto se hace aún más acusado. No es que la comida del colegio no sea buena, es sencillamente que Draco está acostumbrado a lo mejor. Siempre se sienta con sus compañeros a la mesa pero apenas prueba los alimentos. Luego vienen los postres y, aunque Draco es bastante goloso – aunque no lo parezca - nunca los come. A él le gusta el chocolate belga, las nueces de Macadamia y la vainilla de Capadocia. Le gustan los pasteles de avellana y los bombones que su madre le manda semanalmente por lechuza y que él guarda y raciona como tesoros. Porque quizá el asado y las patatas de Hogwarts den el pego, pero los postres no están a la altura, nunca lo han estado.

Draco siempre se ha preguntado cómo pueden arreglárselas sus compañeros de colegio para engullir como cerdos, como si todos los días fuera la primera vez en su vida que ven un plato de comida. Y esto es aún más acusado en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde parece que todos compiten por ver quién come más y más rápido.

Pero Draco nunca vio a Harry comer así, como si fuera un animal de granja. Harry come con apetito, con ansia, come mucho para lo delgado que está y siempre le quedan las comisuras de los labios manchadas con nata o con sirope. Luego se relame las puntas de los dedos con satisfacción, uno a uno. Y siempre hace lo mismo, como un pequeño ritual.

Draco sabe todo esto porque en el Comedor tiene tiempo para observarlo a sus anchas. Curiosamente lo que él hace no le parece asqueroso, sino que le gustaría ser él quien le lamiera los dedos lentamente, uno a uno. Parece que cuanto más apetito tiene Harry, menos gana de comer tiene Draco. Es como si le satisficiera verle comer a él y tuviera suficiente con eso. Y eso es preocupante porque se da cuenta de que ahora no sólo le desea, sino que le despierta ternura y la necesidad de protegerlo de todo. Y se odia por eso.

Hoy, cuando Harry termina de limpiarse el dedo meñique, mira hacia Draco con una expresión extraña. Quizá se haya quedado mirándolo fijamente demasiado tiempo o quizá se haya dado cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, como suele hacer cada vez que presencia ese pequeño ritual. Pero aún así no retira la mirada, no ahora que Harry se la devuelve desafiante. El moreno le hace un gesto extraño, algo que si Draco no supiera que es imposible parecería una sonrisa, antes de salir del comedor.

Draco aprieta los nudillos y nota como la rabia se extiende por todo su cuerpo como un veneno letal porque Harry Potter tiene que estar riéndose de él y nadie, ni siquiera él con su pelo alborotado y su culo sexy, se ríe de un Malfoy.

Con el sigilo de una serpiente – y la misma mirada que anuncia peligro – Draco se desliza entre las mesas repletas de adolescentes engullendo y le sigue, aprovechando que por una vez Potter no lleva a la sangresucia y a Weasel con él para guardarle las espaldas.

Lo encuentra diez minutos después en un aula vacía de la primera planta, mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

-¿Vienes a pegarme, Malfoy? – pregunta sin girarse y Draco nota que los nudillos le tiemblan con anticipación.

En dos zancadas llega hasta donde está él y le agarra de la túnica, obligándole a darse la vuelta antes de empujarlo contra la pared.

Harry le mira desafiante, como siempre, y Draco siente ganas de pegarle hasta deformarle esa cara que le está volviendo loco. Pero entonces se fija en que hoy Harry tiene restos de chocolate en la comisura de los labios e inconscientemente, como siempre, se muerde el labio inferior.

Es en ese momento de titubeo cuando Harry le besa y Draco, antes de corresponderle, piensa que después de todo quizá el chocolate de Hogwarts no esté tan mal.

**CINCO. LA AVARICIA**

Draco Malfoy nunca, jamás, ha sido avaricioso. ¿Por qué iba a serlo si por cada galeón que gasta le dan otros diez? Al contrario, le encanta alardear del dinero que tiene y eso incluye hacer regalos caros a sus amigos e invitarlos a cenar a restaurantes de lujo. Para Draco el dinero sólo tiene dos funciones: presumir de él y comprar cosas de las que poder presumir.

Pero ahora, Draco Malfoy está con Harry Potter – no oficialmente, claro – y todo le parece poco. Necesita más miradas furtivas en clase de pociones, necesita más besos robados en los rincones de los pasillos, necesita que él le abrace durante más tiempo antes de tener que separarse para ir a sus respectivas casas y fingir que se odian y que nada de eso está ocurriendo de verdad.

Las últimas semanas Draco ha vivido como en una nube. Sigue creyendo que se ha vuelto loco de remate, pero curiosamente cada vez le importa menos. Ahora tiene cosas mejores en las que pensar, como en nuevas excusas para dar a sus amigos cuando se escabulle antes de la cena o en formas de impresionar a Harry en los pocos minutos al día que pasan juntos y a solas.

Y esto no es fácil porque Harry es raro. Tremendamente raro. Y parece que no le impresiona que tenga propiedades, armarios repletos de túnicas de gala ni escobas de mil galeones. Ni siquiera cuando le cuenta que sus padres han conseguido que los jugadores de la selección irlandesa de Quidditch accedan – mediante una gran suma de dinero - a cenar en la Mansión Malfoy el día del dieciocho cumpleaños de Draco, dentro de algo más de dos meses, consigue provocar en Harry más reacción que una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Es que sólo te interesa el dinero? – le pregunta, curioso.

Draco se muerde el labio. Le gustaría decirle que no, que lo único que le interesa es impresionarle, que con todo eso sólo quiere conseguir que piense todo el tiempo en él y que tiemble cada vez que están cerca. Que quiere serlo todo para él, que le gustaría que se olvidara de todos esos Gryffindor estúpidos que le revolotean alrededor como moscas. Que necesita que se sienta tan inseguro y asustado ante todo lo que les está ocurriendo como él mismo se siente.

- No. También me interesa todo lo que puedo hacer con él.

Harry frunce el ceño en un gesto que empieza a resultarle familiar, pero no dice nada más y Draco siente que ha metido la pata y que Harry, quizá inconscientemente, esperaba que añadiera algo más. Se siente culpable por haberle decepcionado, pero él es así. No puede decir nada más, no puede contar todo lo que empieza a sentir porque eso le hubiera hecho vulnerable y se niega a parecerlo.

Aunque cuando está con Harry, se siente la persona más insegura del mundo.

Con una sonrisa ladeada que pretende disipar la repentina tensión del ambiente, se inclina hacia él para besarle e intentar borrar el gesto de decepción de su cara. Y lo consigue, claro, como todo lo que se propone. Harry se relaja y le corresponde, ansioso.

Mientras le besa, Draco, inconscientemente, se abraza fuertemente a él, como un usurero al calcetín donde guarda las monedas de oro.

**SEIS. LA LUJURIA**

Si alguien se molestara en hacer una encuesta y fuera preguntando una a una a todas las alumnas de Hogwarts en qué piensan cuando ven a Draco Malfoy, no tardarían ni dos segundos en contestar. Algunas dirían que en arrogancia, otras que en distinción. Muchas contestarían que en elegancia, en magnetismo y en un nosequé sensual que hace que, sin ser especialmente guapo, SEA guapo. Y todas, sin excepción, mencionarían una palabra: sexo.

Y es que todo el mundo sabe – aunque no todas lo hayan comprobado personalmente - que Draco Malfoy ES puro sexo. Parece delgado pero debajo de la túnica tiene un cuerpo para el pecado. Tiene unas manos blancas y largas que te hacen imaginártelas recorriendo tu cuerpo y una mirada tan penetrante que te hace temblar. Draco Malfoy es tan sexy que duele mirarlo, porque en unos segundos el deseo se extiende por tu cuerpo como una maldición.

Draco también pensaba que sabía lo que era el deseo. Hasta ahora. Ahora se da cuenta de que no, de que cada vez que se acostaba con una chica era la idea de poseerla, de derrotarla, era la sensación de poder la que le excitaba. El sexo en sí era mecánico, una herramienta de tortura para rubricar su triunfo y llevar la humillación de su víctima al límite. Para él, el clímax no era el acto en sí sino lo que venía después, cuando la chica le suplicaba, temblando, que no le dejara. Merlín, ni siquiera soportaba que le tocaran. ¿Quién podía osar tocarle a él, a un Malfoy?

Pero eso era antes, claro. Ahora sigue sin saber exactamente lo que es la lujuria pero sospecha que tiene mucho que ver con los enormes esfuerzos que tiene que hacer cada vez que está con Harry para no arrancarle la ropa, para separarse de él cuando llega la hora de ir a clase o para no gemir de placer cuando tímidamente le roza el cuello con los labios.

Pero Harry es especial – aunque Draco no se atreva a reconocerlo – y debe contenerse. TIENE que contenerse si no quiere perderlo antes de tiempo. Por eso se esfuerza y sigue manteniendo las manos quietas cuando le besa y sigue marchándose, obedientemente, cuando llega la hora. Y todo a pesar de que le pasa algo que nunca le había pasado y, por tanto, le desconcierta. Y es que, en esos momentos, es su cuerpo el que manda y él está a su merced. No es como las otras veces en que él tenía que seguir el guión, en que tenía estudiada cada caricia y cada movimiento. Cuando está con Harry no tiene que pensar en nada: su cuerpo actúa por sí solo. Porque al parecer, cuando se juntan lujuria y castidad no se anulan, sino que estallan en una tormenta de sentimientos encontrados.

Y es que si hay algo que irradia Harry Potter, al contrario, es inocencia y castidad. No es que no sea atractivo - Merlín, lo es y mucho - con ese aire de no haber roto un plato en su vida y ese gesto perpetuo de tener la sensación de que no debería estar allí. Pero es la antítesis de Draco: tranquilo, paciente y amable con todo el mundo. Y muy predecible: es la última persona de la que podrías esperar un acto espontáneo o que se salte una norma, mientras no sea por un motivo noble como salvar el mundo.

Por eso ahora, mientras Harry cierra tras de sí la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres, Draco no puede dar crédito a lo que ve. No es por la enorme cama vestida con los colores de Gryffindor, no es por la penumbra ni las velas que flotan a su alrededor dándole un aire fantasmal. Es por el brillo de los ojos de Harry, que le mira con una ansiedad que hace que su cuerpo se estremezca.

A Draco se le seca la boca. Por primera vez desde que empezó a venir a la Sala de los Menesteres– y tiene que reconocer que han sido muchas – no sabe qué hacer ni cómo comportarse. Intenta decir algo pero las palabras se le traban y de su garganta sólo sale un gorgoteo, algo ininteligible que hace que Harry, frente a él, sonría nerviosamente.

- ¿Asustado, Malfoy?

Si, lo está, por Merlín que lo está. Sobre todo cuando ve cómo la túnica de Harry cae haciendo un ovillo a sus pies y se fija en que la camisa – blanca y algo estrecha – le marca los músculos del torso.

- Más quisieras.

Draco nota un calor que le irradia desde el pecho y lo invade, apoderándose de cada rincón de su ser. Es una sensación abrasadora que le impulsa a huir de allí y, al mismo tiempo, le tiene tan paralizado que no es capaz de moverse ni un milímetro. Y menos aún cuando ve que Harry, con torturadora lentitud, se empieza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

Draco vuelve a tragar saliva y esta vez le cuesta tanto que se sorprende de que no hayan escuchado ese sonido ahogado en todo el colegio. Harry sigue mirándolo divertido, como si disfrutara el espectáculo de ver al príncipe de Slytherin convertido en un saco de libido.

- ¿No piensas ayudarme?

Draco no se hace de rogar y se aproxima al chico, ayudándole a desprenderse de la camisa al mismo tiempo que aprisiona sus labios con firmeza. Las manos de Harry ascienden por su pecho, arrastrando en ese movimiento la túnica de Slytherin y dejándola caer junto a la suya propia. Inmediatamente sus manos – otra vez sus manos- se enredan en los botones de la camisa de Draco que, por primera vez en su vida, no puede reprimir un gemido.

Cuando sus pieles desnudas contactan por primera vez, piensa que se quiere morir allí mismo. El pecho de Harry es fuerte y musculoso, es viril pero al mismo tiempo suave y cálido. Sobre todo cálido. Ya no sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo – su cuerpo ha empezado a actuar por él – pero no se sorprende mucho cuando Harry ahoga un gemido en su boca y Draco se da cuenta de que ha empezado a desabrocharle los vaqueros con desesperación. No sabe lo que tiene que hacer – nunca ha hecho nada parecido con un chico – pero sus manos y sus labios parecen tener muy claro cual es el siguiente paso en cada momento. Y ahora están empujando a un sorprendido Harry hacia la cama, haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre ella.

Harry tira de él haciéndole caer a su lado y él no se resiste. Puede que definitivamente esté loco de remate, pero todo aquello le resulta tan natural que le parece imposible que no lleve toda la vida haciéndolo.

Antes de rendirse completamente, Draco piensa que quizá hasta ahora no supiera lo que era el deseo pero por Merlín, piensa recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**SIETE. LA PEREZA**

Draco Malfoy nunca se ha considerado perezoso. No puede decirse que sea el primero en apuntarse a hacer las tareas domésticas – para eso están los elfos – ni en ofrecerse voluntario para decorar el colegio con acebo y muérdago en Navidad. Pero siempre es el primero en levantarse los fines de semana – es el mejor momento para estudiar en la Sala Común, cuando todo está en silencio y las llamas aún crepitan en la chimenea-, nunca le ha dado pereza ponerse a hacer los deberes y es el que hace enfadar a sus compañeros organizando entrenamientos extra con el equipo de Quidditch. No le gusta malgastar nada – ni su tiempo, ni su dinero, ni su esfuerzo – pero no se considera perezoso.

Pero eso era antes de descubrir que el mejor momento de la semana no es cuando Snape le da 20 puntos a Slytherin gracias a él, ni cuando la lechuza de la familia llega con una enorme caja cargada con los pasteles que le manda su madre, ni siquiera cuando Harry y él se cuelan en la Sala de los Menesteres el sábado por la noche y hacen el amor una y otra vez hasta el amanecer.

El mejor momento de la semana es justo después de eso, cuando el domingo empieza a clarear y se quedan tendidos en la cama, abrazados y acariciándose lánguidamente.

Le gusta pasar el brazo por la cintura de Harry en actitud protectora y sentir que, a pesar de todo, se sigue estremeciendo por el contacto. Y le gusta que apoye la cabeza en su pecho hasta que su respiración se hace cada vez más lenta y se queda dormido, invadido por el cansancio. Le gusta sentir su aliento sobre su piel desnuda, su pelo revuelto sobre su brazo y le gusta estrecharlo más cerca de él para sentir el calor que irradia.

A ratos él también se deja llevar por el sueño y se abandona unos minutos, pero pronto vuelve a abrir los ojos para observar cómo Harry duerme. Ha pasado a ser su actividad favorita ahora que ver cómo las chicas lloran al dejarlas ha quedado definitivamente desterrado.

- ¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer?

Harry le mira con los ojos entreabiertos y una sonrisa somnolienta y Draco le contesta con un beso perezoso.

- No.

A veces, cuando intuye que Harry se va a despertar, le gusta hacerse el dormido. Porque entonces sabe que es él quien le está observando, nota su mirada penetrante a través de los párpados y sus dedos acariciar suavemente su pelo rubio. Y en esos momentos Draco se siente especial, mucho más especial de lo que se ha sentido nunca. Está loco, ahora no le cabe ninguna duda, pero todo lo demás ha dejado de importarle.

- Estoy cansado de esconderme.

A Draco la frase no le pilla por sorpresa porque lo entiende, porque él se siente exactamente igual. No tiene que pensar mucho tiempo la respuesta porque hace meses que la tiene preparada, puede que incluso años, mucho antes de que supiera cual iba a ser la pregunta.

- Entonces habrá que solucionarlo.

Draco Malfoy nunca ha sido perezoso pero, si por él fuera, se quedaría tumbado con Harry en esa cama para siempre.

**OCHO. Y OTRA VEZ, SOBERBIA**

Todo el mundo sabe que no existen las verdades absolutas pero si hay algo que nadie puede negar – ni siquiera Millicent Bulstrode, que por fin se ha enfrentado a la dura realidad y ha accedido a usar gafas para la miopía – es que Draco Malfoy es sexy, tan sexy que duele mirarlo, como mirar directamente al sol.

Y si hay alguien que sabe que Draco Malfoy es sexy, ese es Draco Malfoy. A Draco le gusta saber que despierta esa reacción en la gente, le gusta saber que todos le admiran y le temen a partes iguales. ¿A quién no le gustaría tener ese poder?

Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado en su vida porque antes Draco necesitaba esas miradas de admiración casi tanto como el oxígeno y ahora sólo son eso, miradas. Porque Draco ha descubierto que hay cosas mucho más importantes que el dinero, las posesiones o un apellido respetado. Draco ahora tiene a Harry Potter.

En el primer momento todo el mundo se sorprendió al conocer su relación, pero luego resultó ser tan ilógico como lógico y todo encajó de forma natural. Y es que todos coincidieron que si alguien estaba a la altura de Draco Malfoy, de su atractivo y su distinción, ese era Harry Potter. Pronto se dijo que aquel odio desmedido entre los dos no podía ser normal y que ambos eran tan opuestos el uno del otro que por pura ley física se tenían que atraer como imanes.

Evidentemente, en su casa no se lo habían tomado tan bien. Lucius Malfoy había desheredado a su único hijo y, aunque al menos su mujer lo había disuadido de obligarle a quitarse el apellido, no había querido saber nada más de él. Narcisa le escribía en secreto – aunque hacía como si Harry no existiera y era un tema tabú en sus cartas – y seguía mandándole puntualmente los pasteles de avellana y nata y los bombones de licor. "Corazón de Bruja" lo había relegado al puesto 38 de la lista de los "50 solteros de oro del mundo mágico"- después de todo, seguía siendo un Malfoy y mantenía su propia cámara de ahorros en Gringotts – y, desde luego, no iba a cenar con la selección irlandesa de Quidditch.

Pero a Draco Malfoy todo eso le da igual porque hoy es su cumpleaños y Harry le ha conseguido caviar, hojaldres franceses, pudín de higos y dulce de leche, para que no eche de menos la cena que su madre habría ordenado preparar para él. Y le ha regalado un colgante - un dragón con un ojo verde Slytherin y otro rojo Gryffindor - una sonrisa y un millón, por lo menos, de besos.

Mientras languidecen abrazados en la cama de la Sala de los Menesteres, Draco mira fijamente hacia el dosel.

- En realidad sí hay algo que me importe más que el dinero.

Mientras lo dice, su dedo se desliza distraídamente por el costado de Harry, que se estremece por el contacto y, quizá, porque cree saber lo que va a decir a continuación.

- Los pasteles de avellana de la confitería de Monsieur Guillaume.

No lo está mirando, pero sabe que Harry sonríe junto a él. Sabe que ya no se siente inseguro porque se ha enfrentado a todos por él, ha perdido a su familia y su fortuna por Harry y ha demostrado sobradamente que le quiere, aunque no sería propio de él decirlo. Después de todo, sigue siendo un Malfoy.

Puede que al final Draco Malfoy haya tenido que admitir que todo lo que tenía no era bastante, que es capaz de amar a alguien, de amarlo por encima de sí mismo, hasta el extremo de sacrificar sus posesiones, su familia, toda su vida por él.

Pero ahora sí, nadie puede discutir que lo tiene todo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


End file.
